Chapter 1
by dixonlove
Summary: Jack Frost is invisible, he has no idea of who he was before, and hasn't talked in five hundred years. All of that is about to change, little does Jack know, his life will be filled with love, hate, and torture, because he only met one person, Rapunzel.


_5 years earlier_

I'm invisible. I've got amnesia.

These are my two flaws for five hundred years, can you believe five hundred? I'm a guardian, the guy who brings winter into your towns and countries, I live forever, and sure that may seem pretty cool, but I'm lonely forever. Kids or people don't see me, they can't see me, I haven't talked to anybody in five hundred years.

I'm alone, but sometimes I like to pass by houses before I bring winter to the world. I like to check up on kids from time to time see how well they're growing up, stuff like that.

Although recently I found an all new place.

About a while ago, a family of two went into a tower, it was huge and tall, from what I saw it had no door, a woman with a dark cloak usually comes in and out from what looks like rope.

And, well... it's none of my business.

"I wish to leave from here and see the lights!" Holy... that startled me. I looked around to see who asked for such a huge wish, and to my surprise, it was coming from the tower. I soared toward the tower and saw a girl with blonde hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. I went in front of her and saw she was beautiful. "Hello?"

I jumped and turned to look behind me, which was silly of course, nobody could fly in the sky. "You... you can see me?" It may be stupid, and my voice sounded super raspy since I haven't talked in five hundred freakin' years, but I felt I had to take a chance. Plus, she was staring straight at me.

"Of course I can see you." She looked at me confused and like I was insane, but I didn't care, I was filled with too much joy. She can see me. Me! For years for freaking centuries I've tried to get somebody to notice me for so long.

"I... I can't believe it. You mean... you really can see me? You're not lying? Are you really talking to me?"

She chuckled and said, "Who else would I be talking to, silly!"

"Yeah.." I chuckled softly, "I guess I am silly." It was an awkward silence for a while, I don't know how long, you kind of lose track of time if you lived for a few hundred years.

"My name's Rapunzel, it's pretty cold out, would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I hopped over the ledge of the tower's only window. For how large the tower was, it looked more like a little cottage. There was a second floor with only a single door with was probably her room. The room we were in was mostly empty except for the kitchen on my right and a chair in the middle of vast space. The floors were violet and the walls matched it. On top of the fire place was a painting with a person sitting looking at the sky that was blue and bright lights were raining down from it. Something tickled my feet and I looked down to see golden hair trailing on the floor. I followed it and in front of me I saw the girl with green eyes and pale skin. She wore a light purple dress that looked like it was from the middle ages. "Woah." The hair didn't even stop there, she held a bunch in her arms and more was twined around her ankles and some circled around her. Sheez, this girl had a lot of hair.

She must've saw me staring because she sighed and said, "Yeah... I know. It's a pain to brush it all." She walked to the kitchen and started putting a kettle on the stove warming up some water, "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah..." It's still weird, as far as I know, nobody has ever asked me if I wanted tea before. Heck, can't even remember the last time I drank tea. "Yeah sure."

"My mom always says, it's always nice to give guest some tea. Although, she never allows me to leave the tower, so I never had any guest."

"Where is your mom now?" My voice was still horse, I have to get used to this whole talking thing. Rapunzel sat in the chair in the middle of the room and I floated up in the air and sat cross legged.

"Oh, she comes every day but always leaves before dark... hey how are you doing that?"

"Doing what? Flying?" She nodded with amazement. "I dunno, just one of my specialties I guess."

"So, does everyone out there do that too? You know, outside the tower."

"Oh, no. You really haven't been out much, huh?"

"No. My mother says it's dangerous outside these walls and I shouldn't talk... to strangers..." she says this last thing carefully and eyes me for a second.

"Alright, I get it. I'm a stranger. I'll leave then." I landed on the floor and walked over to the window.

"Wait!" I turned. "Don't you want tea first? I mean, it's already done." She was right, the kettle was whistling.

"Umm... alright." Rapunzel went into the kitchen and poured water into a mug and placed a tea bag into it. Then she brought it over to me.

"Careful. It's hot." Not to me, but ok.

"Do you have any honey?"

"Yeah." She rummaged through her cabinet and poured a cup of honey in her tea and handed it to me. "Oh, yeah baby." She caught me staring, and she blushed. "Yeah, I... um.. have a bit of a sweet tooth."

I laughed and replied, "I can see that."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about different things, why my hair was white, why her hair was so long. How come normal people can't see me, how she isn't a normal person. It was fun, it felt so long since the last time I laughed so much. I loved it.

And I liked her.

I got this feeling, this warm feeling of... I have no idea. I just thought how bad I wanted to touch her, or how I never wanted this night to end.

"Cheers." She sang happily, this was like, our tenth cup of tea. I didn't know people could get drunk on tea but she proved me wrong. "To a new beautiful friendship!" We clinked mugs.

"I'm not sure that's how a cheer is suppose to be like."

"Doesn't matter, oh winter god. I read books, and I'm pretty sure it's suppose to be like that. If not, then... shoot. It's this time already?"

"What?"

"It's late, so super late. Darn you, why do you have to be so fun!" With that she passed out in my lap. She was beautiful, but she could snore.

I gently lifted her in my arms and floated upstairs and placed her on her bed. I turned to leave until she grabbed my arm lightly. "Wait, you. I didn't notice, you never told me your name." I could tell her eyes were getting heavy and the night sky was pretty dark, but she fought over her tiredness just to know my name.

"Jack. My name is Jack Frost." I kissed her on the forehead and turned once again toward the door. "Oh, and Rapunzel?"

"Yes... Jack?"

"Sweet Dreams."


End file.
